


Collision Course

by cherryflesh



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alpha Billy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Billy Hargrove Being an Asshole, Dubious Consent, Harringrove, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Omega Steve, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-03 02:43:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12739395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryflesh/pseuds/cherryflesh
Summary: Takes place just after season 2. Billy struggles with his aggressive alpha nature, made worse by the abuse at the hands of his father. Steve leaves the hospital with a diagnose of his own. In a world with little to no correct information of this mystical medical phenomena, can two teenage boys navigate that rocky path on their own?





	1. blood makes noise

Once the adrenaline had worn off, Steve had quietly slipped off to the hospital, where they had confirmed that he had a concussion and a spider fracture on the side of his face, causing a partial double-vision when he looked up. The rest was tissue damage, swelling and bruising. All of it would heal in time, they assured him. They kept him overnight and made sure he stayed awake because the concussion, even commented on how good it was that he had managed to keep awake for so long without assistance.

All Steve could think was that keeping awake was pretty damn easy when attacked by demo-dogs. But once the adrenaline wore off and the kids were safely tucked away in their respective homes the only thing left for him to do was wave his ex and her new lover goodbye and sneak off on his own.

Billy had already left when they got back, which suited Steve just fine. He wondered what the fuck was wrong with the guy. The kids told him later that Max had saved Steve by drugging her berserker psycho brother. But what would have happened if that tiny little redhead hadn’t found the courage to do that? Steve would likely be _dead_ , for a start.

Steve sighed from his place in the hospital bed, carefully changing the ice pack from one side of his face to the other. By now his face was so swollen than it just felt like meat, nothing of it felt familiar. Before this he had figured Billy for an asshole, sure, but had never expected him to be capable of murder. Before, he had even had some grudging admiration for the guy, a flicker of _something_ that had been violently extinguished somewhere between hitting the floor and Billy _just not stopping._

Now he was _afraid_. He had never been afraid of a person before, not really, and it made him… unsure.

* * *

 

Upon waking up, Billy had discovered that everyone had left, and he had not only lost his sister but also his car. So he had walked home, and stopped a few hundred feet from the house on the road he knew Max had to take to get back home. He was standing there smoking for a full hour before the headlights rounded the corner and stopped by him. Max wordlessly moved from the driver seat to the passenger seat.

”I had dinner at a friend’s house and forgot to tell you”, she said tonelessly, saying nothing about where she really had been or what she really had been doing, only offered the lie that they could tell their parents. He studied her, before nodding and starting the car.

”Anyone hurt you?” She might have proven able to take care of herself, but he _had_ to ask. The little shit was _family_ , after all. Regardless, it seemed to be more than she expected, because she whipped her head around and looked at him strangely.

”No”, she said at last. Keeping their lies straight, both of them managed to get away with a stern lecture.

The biggest question mark was Steve _fucking_ Harrington. He didn’t know why it was so important for him to get King Steve to submit to him. It wasn’t enough to get the guy thoroughly dethroned, to have his little pack belong to Billy instead. The guy wasn’t an alpha, unlike Billy who had been diagnosed early on with the genetic disorder. Alpha side of the spectrum, with everything included. His parents had been advised to keep a tight hold on him, and he _hated_ the fucking doctor who put that in his father’s head. Billy had never hidden his nature, always flaunted it to an almost obscene degree. Plenty of girls, even one or two rare omegas, flocked around him, and he had gladly fucked them but none of them had kept his interest for more than the initial chase. The omega thing was bullshit. Sure, they smelled sweeter than the other girls but he didn’t understand what the big deal was. According to the doctor he _needed_ an omega to balance him, but he called bullshit on the whole arrangement. It was just another weak attempt to control him, and he couldn’t _wait_ for the day he could slip his father’s leash and roam free.

Back to Harrington. So, not an alpha but he sure as fuck smelled different. Like he should fall in line – _or bend over –_ for Billy. That he continued to talk back, resist and disobey set Billy’s teeth on edge, but more, it _excited_ him. Made him continue to challenge and test him, crowd him, chase him, _pin him._ He had never had as many angry fantasies as now, jerking off every goddam day to the mental image of Steve choking on his cock, or whispering breathless prayers in his ear as he forced himself into that tight little hole…

He grinned, palming himself through the jeans. Harrington would _pass out_ if he knew.

But that night… that night had not gone as planned. Harrington had fucking _lied_ to him about Max, and he never did get a straight answer out of him what the fuck they were all doing in that weird house with all the papers taped everywhere and all the kids he didn’t recognize. Apart from Lucas Sinclair, who he had _expressively_ forbidden Max to hang out with. After Harrington, Sinclair was the second target to intimidate. He _hated_ not knowing what was going on there, and worse yet was the suspicion that Max wouldn’t fucking _tell_ him if anything was wrong. 

Harrington threw the first punch. Billy had allowed a couple of more hits, just to get his blood boiling, just to taste the metal before exploding back.

He should have stopped. After a few blows, he should have stopped. It didn’t sit well with him that he _hadn’t._ Max had intervened, the brave little shit. He was borderline grateful for that, even if he would never admit it.

Back in school the next day, he found himself searching for him with no luck. Not finding him became an itch under his skin. The next day he asked Tommy where the fuck King Steve was hiding. Tommy had given him that disgusting grin of his and told him that Harrington was sick. On the fourth day Steve returned and fell seamlessly in line with Nancy and Jonathan, a constellation that made zero sense to Billy. His ex and the bitch’s new boyfriend? His face was still bruised, but the swelling had returned to normal. Billy could only imagine how he must have looked like before.

He wasted no time approaching him, taking the opportunity while the other was rummaging through his locker. Slamming his palm flat against the locker to the left of him, he caged the other boy in by taking a firm hold of the locker door with his other hand. To his delight, Harrington jumped at the sound and spun around to face him, eyes darting as he realized his disadvantage.

”Feeling better, pretty boy?” he asked, leaning casually on the door, crowding the slighter boy and making himself at home in his personal space. _Fuck, he smells good. Fucking delicious._

”I’m _fine_ ”, Steve snarled back, shifting in the small space, doing his best not to touch any part of Billy. ”I-I have to get to class..!” Billy grinned and dropped his arm, indicating that Harrington was free to go. When the other attempted to hurry away Billy let him go a couple of steps before grabbing his shoulder and slamming him back in place with a playful grin, putting his arm across the other’s chest, pinning him in place with his weight. Saying nothing, he just stared at him, studied the pretty face intently.

”B-Billy?” Harrington whispered, his heartbeat thundering against Billy’s wrist. Billy licked his lips, leisurely taking in the wide, dark eyes and trembling lips. Felt himself growing hard. The scent was twisting his thoughts around, he couldn’t even remember if he wanted to say anything, he only wanted to lean in and lick the seam of those full lips… bite down… ” _Get off me!”_ The shove surprised him and he actually staggered back, watching as Harrington gave him a last, hateful glare before disappearing down the corridor as fast as he could without running.

Billy found his footing quickly.

”See you later, Harrington!” he bellowed, grinning madly. It sounded like a threat even to his own ears.   

* * *

 

”You’re pale”, Nancy remarked and he shrugged, swallowing several times to get rid of the lump in his throat. She looked worried so he just shook his head.

”It’s nothing”, he said shortly. ”Let’s get to class.” It wasn’t nothing. It was Billy Hargrove, who else? What the fuck was wrong with that guy? And what the hell was wrong with _him?_ Billy clearly wanted to hurt him, why would it give Steve a boner to be pinned by him like that? What kind of fucked up coping mechanism was that? But there he was, growing painfully hard from being slammed into a wall, from the firm pressure of his arm against him. He was a dead man if Billy ever noticed.

”Still can’t believe that guy did that to your face”, she said gently. ”He probably thought you were messing with his sister.” She bit her lip and leaned in close. ”Also, I heard he’s an alpha. Kind of explains it, doesn’t it? They can get a little, you know…” She tapped the side of her head a couple of times. ”I bet Max explained everything.” With that she disappeared into the classroom and he waited a couple of heartbeats before joining her.

_An alpha? Shit. Shit shit shit._

The nurse at the hospital had taken him to the side for a talk before he left, explaining to him an unfortunate result of the blood test. Since he had turned eighteen, she wasn’t obligated to report it to his parents or to his school, but she strongly recommended that he shared it with the people closest to him.

_No way,_ he thought stubbornly. _No fucking way I’ll tell anyone that I’m an omega._       


	2. Rock You Like A Hurricane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy is not happy with being left in the dark, and Steve is not very forthcoming with information. Watch your step, babies! Tiiiiny bit of smut here!

Last on schedule for the day was basketball practice, and in the beginning Steve tried to hang back and let the team deal with Billy. As it turned out, that was not a winning strategy. Soon the team demanded that he took him on, so he did. This time, however, he planted his feet firmly to the ground and managed to snag the ball and score.

How somebody could look pissed off and delighted at the same time was beyond him, but Billy managed, pacing wild-eyed and grinning in front of his own team. From there on out the team didn’t seam to exist to him, he was clearly aiming for Steve. Even the basketball seemed to be an afterthought.

”Too bad, _King Steve_ ”, he leered the third time Steve hit the ground so hard his breath was knocked out of his lungs. Steve glared up at him, refusing the extended hand. It never hauled him up anyway. Instead he rolled to his belly, pushing himself up… only to be suddenly aware that Billy was crouching beside him – _over him? –_ and out of the blue a knee hit him in the small of the back and he slammed back into the floor face first.

The sharp sound of a whistle cut through the air.

”That’s enough, Hargrove!” The coach sounded pissed off, but all around them Steve could hear the muted laughter from his classmates. _Fuck._ He shot to his feet, ignoring how his shoulder, arm, hip graced against the muscular body behind him on the way up. It radiated heat. He turned to sneer at him as he backed away but was met with the usual wolfish grin. The rest of the game he focused more on keeping away from Billy than anything else. After the game he hung back to speak with the coach, partly because he didn’t want to shower with Billy, but also because he wanted to speak with the coach about the possibility to change his schedule. Unfortunately, that proved impossible. Slightly dejected, he went to shower. Well, after that discussion he was sure to get to shower alone.

As soon as he entered the locker room he smelled cigarette smoke and frowned. What the hell?

”You took your sweet time today, Harrington”, Billy said, putting the finishing touch to his hair after examining it critically in the mirror. A lit cigarette dangled from his lips.      

”Coach is gonna kill you if he catches you smoking in here”, Steve muttered as he went to his locker. ”Were you _waiting for me?”_ he blurted out without thinking. Sharp blue eyes met his in the mirror before Billy turned around with a slow smile.

”Yeah, I did. See, it struck me that we have some unfinished business, you and me. And you being so damn skittish…”  

”I’m not ski-” Steve began hotly then exhaled sharply and pinched the bridge of his nose. ”What do you _want_ , Billy? Let’s just settle it here and now.”

Billy didn’t take his eyes off him. Enthusiastic nods and another predatory smile, open mouthed and a long tongue flicking out to slide restlessly over his lips. The next moment Billy crossed the room with a few quick strides and his hand closed around Steve’s throat. Not constricting the air flow, just holding him there.

Steve’s hand flew immediately to the fist around his throat, digging weakly at the strong fingers without success.

”What the fuck? What are you doing?” It was meant as a calm, firm inquiry but he sounded nervous. _Afraid._

The blue eyes darkened, pupils blown wide like black holes as the alpha tilted his head this way and that, as if keen on watching him from every angle.

”Just making sure you’re not going anywhere”, came the soft reply. Too soft. ”Now… tell me the truth about what happened in that fucking house.” Both the voice and eyes hardened to flint and Steve shuddered. For some reason he had thought that this was about him, but why would it be? _You idiot, of course it’s about Max!_

”Look, I-I _can’t,_ okay.” Fuck, now he was really afraid. He knew for a fact that Billy was capable of anything. ”It’s not my story to tell.”

”But it’s Max’s, right?” Upper lip twitched in a snarl, showing teeth. The fingers holding the cigarette moved restlessly and Steve held his breath, trying not to look at it. _He wouldn’t. He wouldn’t do that._ His relief was palpable when Billy flicked the cigarette away to land in a puddle from the shower. The empty hand slammed into the locked and Steve flinched at the sound. ”It’s _her_ story to tell?” he bellowed.

”No!” Steve panted. ”That’s not what I meant!”

”She was _my_ responsibility, Harrington. _Mine._ And I have no _fucking clue_ what the hell was going on that night. And neither does her parents.”

Steve understood. God help him, he _did_ , for once he agreed with Billy, it wasn’t right that they were kept in the dark. And yet he _couldn’t tell._ Eleven would be in danger, and so would all of them.

”Billy, please… ” For a moment those blue eyes softened slightly, a thumb stroking his ticking pulse point. ”I _can’t_.” _You wouldn’t believe me if I did._ Billy’s eyes grew cold and hard in the space of a heartbeat.

”Alright. Alright, have it your way.” Billy leaned in close and _smelled_ him. Steve pressed his lips together, fighting hard not to give in to the fear and outright beg him to stop. ”I’ll just have myself a bit of fun. And when you feel ready to talk you let me know, okay?” He sounded so _reasonable_ all of the sudden.

”F-fun?” Steve whispered, unable to flinch away when Billy’s face came close enough for them to exchange breaths.

”Uh-huh. _Fun_ ”, came the whispered reply. ”See, I have a simple theory that I’d like to test. The theory is this…” Hot lips brushed against the shell of his ear. ” _You’re a fag._ ”

Steve made a small sound and jerked in the grip, almost strangling himself. _Don’t cry don’t cry don’t cry._ Billy laughed, a sharp, mean sound that grated over his nerves. A warm hand slipped underneath his t-shirt and rested for a moment splayed against his belly before sliding up his chest, index finger grazing a pink nub. He inhaled sharply through clenched teeth and gave a weak sob when calloused fingers pinched it and gently tugged. He shivered violently, to Billy’s apparent delight. He couldn’t help it, the sensations were intense, sent slivers of heat directly to his dick. Within seconds he was hard. And then it was the smell… Billy smelled _right,_ underneath the scent of cologne and cigarette smoke was a strong scent of warm skin and musk that made him light headed.

* * *

 

Billy’s control was slipping. He had started out with the idea of giving King Steve a hard on, a humiliating punishment for lying to him and refusing to give him information. Just a hard on to mock and tell people about. But he had gotten a raging boner himself just by grabbing Harrington by the throat, and the fucking guy smelled like, fuck, like the most delicious thing you’d ever tasted and you’d fucking die if you never got to taste it again. He glanced down and caught sight of it, gym shorts tenting proudly, and fuck if there wasn’t a damp spot in the front. _Fuck,_ but the sight made him horny. Tongue tracing his teeth, he saw that Harrington had his lips pressed tightly together, choked moans slipping out whenever Billy gave a harsh tug.

_Yeah. Oh fuck yeah._

He changed his grip, releasing his throat and settling his palm firmly over his mouth, effectively muting every sound.

”Scream if you need to”, he said harshly and lifted the t-shirt, dragging his tongue over a stiff nipple. Biting down, holding it between his teeth and let his tongue play over it. Harrington screamed against his palm, his shaking hands suddenly buried in Billy’s hair and digging into his shoulder. Not trying to push him away, just hold on.

Mouth open and lips wet, he straightened up and pressed his whole body against the Harrington’s, feeling the other’s hips jerk against his, seeking friction. He groaned, had all but forgotten what he was doing.

Releasing the other’s mouth, he grabbed a fistful of sweat-damp hair, pulling to bare his neck and proceeded to lick the pale column in long, hard drags of his tongue. _Grinding_ their bodies together.

” _Oh yes yes please oh please yes yes”_ was a breathless mantra in his ear as their hard cocks pressed together.

” _Fuck!”_ he snarled against the wet skin, fingers digging into the other’s hip. Suddenly Harrington went wild in his arm, clinging to him, legs parting for Billy to press _closer_ , and Billy met him moan by moan until he was close, so _fucking goddamn close,_ and the temptation of the exposed neck, the throbbing pulse, became too much and he sank his teeth in, biting down _hard_ without actually drawing blood. Harrington convulsed in his arms, hiding his face in Billy’s neck. Billy roared against the wet skin, pressing him against the locker so hard the metal creaked.

Half a minute ticked by as they fought to catch their breath, then reality gradually came back to Billy and he released Harrington with violent abruptness, pushing himself away. Harrington looked pitiful where he leaned against the lockers, legs shaking and his fucking shorts wet with cum. He quickly quelled the instinct to gather him up, lick him clean, _confort him._

_Fuck that!_

”Go wash up, _princess_ Steve”, he sneered instead. ”And you better fucking tell me what I want to know _soon_ , or next time won’t have a happy ending for you.”

* * *

 

When Billy had left Steve hurried into the showers and washed himself under scalding hot water and lots of soap. What the _fuck_ was wrong with him? And what the hell was he supposed to do? He couldn’t tell somebody like Billy everything, but he had to tell him _something._ Or he would… he would… Steve swallowed hard, shivering despite the hot water. He’d just had the most mind-blowing orgasm ever fucking _dry humping_ his worst enemy.

_I’m sick,_ he though, absentmindedly scratching the bite mark on his neck.

           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! I swear, this was not what I had planned for this chapter. Billy hijacked it. Uh. Tell me what you think? <3
> 
> ALSO: if you're on Tumblr, I'm there as Harringrove-Heaven - feel free to drop me prompts (drabbles, headcanons whatever) and asks over there, that only makes me happy! <3


	3. Break My Stride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot more info is revealed about this particular a/o verse, a little musings and maybe one or two surprises! :3

After the thing with Steve in the locker room, Billy was shaken to the core. He spent a lot of time just driving around, or stopping in some secluded place for a smoke. It certainly wasn’t the first time he’d been with a guy – _hah not even close –_ but this was the first time he’d lost control of the situation. Normally he was in complete control of himself and the other. Just how he liked it.

He took a hard drag on his cigarette, upper lip curling in a sneer. That was _not_ how it was supposed to have gone. And still he had this lingering excitement that went bone deep, as if some part of him was pacing and couldn’t fucking _wait_ to have the other boy pinned again.

Billy wasn’t one to deny himself anything. Licking his lips, he smiled in the dark as he allowed his thoughts to wander, wander all the way to Steve _fucking_ Harrington. Was he thinking about it too? Thinking of Billy’s teeth on his throat as he jerked off?

Bemused, he realized that he was rock hard again. Well, there was nobody around so why not? He unzipped his jeans and pulled himself out, inhaling sharply through clenched teeth as he started to jerk himself off lazily, taking his sweet time while replaying the afternoon in his mind. All the little sounds spilling from the full lips as Billy played with him. Shaking legs squeezing his hips. The lovely _begging._

_Why didn’t I kiss him?_ He sneered at the thought, almost losing his rhythm. _No, why didn’t I_ fuck _him?_ He dragged his tongue across his upper lip, imagining turning Harrington around… yanking down his gym shorts to his knees… fuck, would he even ask him to stop? Or just stick his ass out, begging for it?

”Fu- _uck!”_ He came to the thought of rubbing his dick against that puckered opening, listening to Harrington’s soft voice pleading in his ear. The release was so sudden he dropped his cigarette on the ground.

Panting, he tucked himself into his pants, slightly disturbed by the intensity of it. _I’ll fuck him tomorrow,_ he decided. There was not a doubt in his mind that he could make that happen. 

* * *

 

That very same evening Steve arrived at Nancy’s door, books under his arm. Nancy and Jonathan and him had decided to study together. While it still stung seeing them together, Steve didn’t want to lose Nancy as a friend and if he had to be honest with himself, he really rather liked Jonathan as well. After Steve’s babysitting mission, Jonathan had gone from not making eye contact with Steve to offering an occasional smile. Yeah, Steve was quite confident they would be friends eventually.

Muted voices on the other side of the door, then Mike opened and grinned when he saw Steve.

”Hey”, Mike said, hastily shoving his feet into his sneakers.

”Hi”, Steve replied, snagging a beanie from a nearby shelf and shoving it in place on Mike’s head while the kid was on his way out the door. ”It’s chilly outside.”

”Hey!” Mike gave him a sour look but didn’t take the beanie off. ”Then why aren’t you wearing anything?”

”Yeah, this hair ain’t just for show, you know”, he called after him and shook his head as he closed the door. He turned and Nancy stood in the hallway, an amused grin playing over her lips.

”Are you mothering them or brothering them?” she asked as they went up to her room.

”I think I’m smothering them.” She chuckled and took a seat on a pillow on the floor, spreading the books out.

”Jonathan will be a bit late”, she said absentmindedly. ”He’s having dinner at home first.”

”Okay…” He walked around, too restless to sit just yet. The earlier incident was still fresh in his mind, and he was still shaky from it. Resting his eyes on the book shelf, he tried to distract himself by reading the titles. He had never bothered to do that before, and now he frowned upon catching a theme on several books.

> _The Union of the Alpha and the Omega – a series of exploratory articles by L. Hansen_
> 
> _Alpha and Omega - Parallel or Dichotomy by M. Hofmann_
> 
> _Toe to Toe with North American Alphas – a collection of interviews by S. Noah_
> 
> _Degendering Alphas and Omegas by N. Whyte_

 To name only four. There were more.

”Er… Nancy? What are these?” Nancy looked up from her books and her face colored.

”Oh, those. Yeah, I had quite a bit of an interest in the whole subject of alphas and omegas. Me and Barb used to order everything and swap articles and stuff. It’s really interesting actually, but since she… passed away I just didn’t feel like it anymore, you know”, she said and he gave her a sympathetic look, his own problems momentarily forgotten.

”Sure, yeah I understand.” He went to sit with her and pulled her into a quick hug that she returned.

”I don’t know if I’ll ever stop missing her”, she said quietly, then looked up at him. ”Why the sudden interest in alphas and omegas?”

”Ah… no reason… just curious, you know, it’s not that common, er…” He swallowed hard, not great at lying at the best of times. She arched her brow at his evasive answer but didn’t comment on it. ”So, um, what do you know about… that?”

She rolled her eyes while sipping her tea.

”A _lot!_ What do you want to know?” she asked and gave him a searching look. ”You know, if I knew what the problem was, it would be so much easier to help you.”

”Well, w-what do you know about male omegas?” he asked, not really wanting to know the answer. But she just shrugged.

”Just as common as female omegas but due to gender stereotypes it went undiagnosed for a long time. Up until the 1940s they didn’t even know there was such a thing as a female alpha and male omega, and even then it was just a theory. I don’t think it was officially confirmed until the late 1960s, to be honest… probably because it was seen as aberrant in the forties and fifties and the few that were found out had to undergo sterilization…” She hummed in agreement at his disgusted expression. ”I know right? It’s awful. So, even today it’s not talked about a lot or even discussed so even if they are protected by modern laws a lot still prefer to stay hidden. Outside of the AO community or the science community it’s not even that common knowledge that they exist at all…” She trailed off and looked at him expectantly.

”Oh my god…” he breathed, a bit dizzy from all the information. ”Uh. Okay. So, would a male omega automatically be… you know… queer?”

” _No”,_ she said forcefully and he jumped at her sharp tone. ”Nothing wrong with being gay, of course, but it’s not an _omega thing_ exclusively… look, when they first made the discovery they named the spectrum alpha and omega, which is very misleading.”

”How so?” He picked up his own mug of tea and blew on it, still staring at her with wide eyes.

”Because it’s not about high or low in rank or dominant and submissive or stronger and weaker… the most recent studies show that the two are parallel with each other as two different type of leaders.”

”Huh?” He wasn’t following. Meanwhile she was getting enthusiastic and went to take a binder full of articles from the shelf.

”Don’t you see?” She plopped down again, flipping through the articles until she came across what she was looking for an turned the binder towards him. He found himself looking at a timeline filled with historical names dating back to the 10th century. ”Look, they’ve tested material from excavated graves and it turns out that a lot of _successful_ kings and queens have been omegas. Guess what the most famous military leaders have been!”

”Alphas?” he ventured and she nodded enthusiastically.

”So, roughly, I guess you can say that omegas lead communities, alphas lead armies.”

”Nancy. I’m an omega.”

”It’s really amazing when you think abou- what?”

”They told me. At the hospital. Just a few days ago.” He rubbed his hand over his face, trying to get some semblance of the present back after the intense history lesson. ”Say something.”

”Uhh…” Her mouth was open. ”Oh! Oh wow.” She gave him a strange look and he bristled.

”I’m still _me.”_

”Yeah! Yeah, of course.” She seemed to almost physically shake off the surprise. ”Well ok! That’s great! So… now I know why you were interested in the subject. Do you want to, I don’t know, borrow some books maybe?”

”Yeah, probably.” He sounded slightly defeated even to his own ears. ”I just… I don’t know what to do about Billy”, he confessed. Might as well, since the cat’s already out of the bag.

”What about Billy?” she said absentmindedly while selecting key articles and carefully removing them from the binder for him. ”Oh, the alpha. Right.” She grinned and glanced up at him. ”Have you two been fighting?”

He made a hedging noise and she stopped arranging papers to look at him in that searching way as if she was studying him. ”What was that?”

”Fighting, yeah we’re fighting”, he mumbled. She pinched the bridge of her nose.

”You’re fucking?” she asked patiently and he recoiled as if she had thrown him a hand grenade.

”Wh- _no!”_ he exploded, nervously gathering up the articles she had selected, and getting to his feet. ”You can’t just – that’s really – _please_ we never even-” he huffed, snatching a few of the books from her bookshelf and shoving them into his bag. ”I won’t stay here and be insulted. _I’m not like that.”_

”Uh-huh”, she hummed, giving him a kind smile. ”Sure. If you _were-”_

”Which I’m _not.”_

”Of course. But if it was somebody else, not you, it would be _fine_ ”, she said with gentle emphasis.

He huffed and scratched his neck. The bruise from the bite was itching under his polo sweater.

”Right. See you tomorrow”, he muttered and was halfway out of her room when she replied.

”Careful with the biting”, came her teasing sing-song voice. ”That’s how you bond.”

The words felt like a punch in the chest but he kept walking. _What if we’ve already bonded? What the hell am I supposed to do then?  
_

* * *

 

Billy was dreaming.

Not a normal dream, in this one he was _aware,_ but also strangely not entirely in control of it, or of himself. His normal thoughts and feelings were muted, as if the entire top layer of his self had been peeled off. He wasn’t angry, or afraid, or even restless. There was a softness to the dream, and right then and there it felt okay. No threats to attack, no constraints to rebel against.

He was sitting at the edge of the bed, looking down at Steve Harringtons sleeping form. No, not sleeping. Harrington was watching him, dark eyes wide and confused. He sat up, still staring at Billy but did nothing.

Billy leaned in close and studied the soft features, the discolored skin. Raising his hand, he gently closed the other’s eyes. _Why?_ In the dream he couldn’t stand the traces of fear and apprehension there. They remained close, but the soft lips were set in a tense line. Billy lightly traced every bruise with his fingertips, slowly and tenderly mapping every bit of purple skin. _I did that_. In the dream he hated that he had done that. _He could have died. One wrong hit…_ His thumb brushed against the split bottom lip. He leaned in and ghosted a kiss over what would eventually become a pale scar. A tear slipped silently from from behind Harrington’s closed eyes and made a wet path down a bruised cheek.

Billy woke up. The green numbers on the alarm clock read 03:05 and there was a wet spot on his pillow.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG this was heavy on the lecture, babies! Please let me know what you think though! It really means a lot to hear your thoughts! <3 <3 <3


	4. Hungry Like the Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A confrontation and a revelation, plus a whole lot of pent up lust and feels.

Billy never went back to sleep after the dream. It was too fucked up. Set his teeth on edge. It had taken him time to get back to himself, too. To _not_ care. Steve had only himself to blame. Sure, yeah, he shouldn’t have beaten him up that badly, but on the whole Harrington had it coming. Hiding out with a bunch of kids and _lying_ about it.

By the time they reaches school, he had put a lid on his anger. Max had ignored him the entire ride and it suited him just fine. She had proved that she could take care of herself, had forcefully drawn a line for him. He respected that, to a degree. Didn’t mean he would stop keeping an eye on her. She left the car almost before it stopped, like she couldn’t get away from him fast enough. But didn’t flip him off. He wondered what that meant.

Then he spotted him. Steve fucking Harrington. Grinning to himself, he got out of the car, prepared to sidle up to give King Steve a shoulder bump and take it from there… but by the time he got out and took his sunglasses off, momentarily blinded by the winter sun, Steve was gone. _What the fuck? Where did he go?_ But gone he had, and it was with mounting irritation Billy had to give up and go to class.

It continued throughout the day. He’d catch glimpses of Harrington but as soon as he caught up, the boy had disappeared. The number of times he found himself sniffing the air, nostrils flaring, to catch the sweet scent… it was enough to drive him mad.

By the time the basketball practice came around, he was aching to slam the other to the floor. Seemed like Harrington got his vibe, because he played defensively, eyes wary and evasive until even the coach called him on it. 

* * *

 

”Get in there, Harrington! Stop pussy-footing around!” the coach barked. Steve flushed and took the lead as he should. It was hard to ignore the swell of trepidation every time Billy’s eyes raked over him, heated as the blue flame of a ziplight. He did his best to focus on the game and ignore him…

It seemed as if the moment he did, the shark-like smile appeared right next to him in his peripheral vision, the blast of body heat like a furnace against his back. Before he had a chance to slide sideways to avoid him, a muscled arm moved to intercept, knocking the ball from his hands at the same time as he more or less moved into the embrace. Sweat-slick skin slid against skin and he exhaled sharply at the spike of conflicting sensations and reactions, triggering an instinct to relax into the embrace at the same time as another told him he was about to be _trapped_ , he needed to _keep away, keep distance, keep safe – safe –_ curiously the instinct telling him to relax insisted that _safe_ was right there.

He shot Billy a startled look, eyes wide and confused, and found that the alpha was staring at him too. Their eyes locked and something passed between them then, _want, need, wonder-_

The tentative communication was torn by Tommy’s cutting voice.

”Enjoying yourself, Harrington?” It was followed by harsh laughter that was picked up from members of Billy’s team. Steve blinked and tore himself free with flash of teeth in an unusual sneer as he swept his gaze over his opponents, over Billy, Tommy and the rest of them, while avoiding to look Billy in the eye. He could feel _his_ team rallying behind him and felt bad for what he was about to do…

He played a crap game, so awful that the coach took him aside and told him to go home. Mission accomplished, Steve left the game and after a quick shower he headed out. _Gonna have to quit basketball. There are other sports._ Sports where he wouldn’t have to make a fool out of himself. Sports that didn’t include Billy Hargrove.

He scratched the faded mark on his neck. What if they had bonded? He _should_ tell Billy, he supposed. But he didn’t want the other to know. Not that Steve was an omega and certainly not that they might be bonded already. He dropped his hand, realizing he had been sitting still in the car for quite some time and students were starting to leave the school. _Shit!_

About the same time as he spotted Billy, marching towards his car with a murderous look, he started his car and the other whipped his head around and saw him too. _Shit shit shit!_ Trying not to speed, he left the parking lot as calmly as he could, seeing Billy jumping into his own car.

As soon as he was out on the road, he sped up, going as fast as he dared to. _Not gonna lose my license over that dipshit._ Seeing the camaro slide into view in the rear view mirror came as no surprise, and he tried to tell himself that Billy would have taken that road anyway, that he wasn’t _necessarily_ chasing him. To test his theory, he turned to smaller roads to see if he would follow.

He did.

_Fuck._

Should he drive home? Hurry inside and lock the door like a coward? Or should he go into the forest for the inevitable confrontation? To keep it from becoming a public spectacle. The second alternative seemed better. He really wanted his home to be a place to retreat to, not a place to be attacked by Billy.

After a final moment of deliberation, he took the next turn and drove into the forest. As expected the camaro followed. When he had gotten far enough in that he thought they could have a private conversation even if both were yelling, he stopped the car and killed the engine.

_This was a stupid idea._ He sat still, nervously nibbling on a thumbnail until a broad palm landed on the window next to his head, fingers splayed. The sharp sound made him jump and he took a deep breath before opening the door. Immediately the same hand grabbed the collar of his jacket and hauled him out of the car, slamming him against the side of the car.

”You avoiding me, Harrington?” Billy’s voice was deceptively jovial, his smile broad but his eyes glittering with malice, and something else that Steve couldn’t place.

In response, he huffed a laugh that the other mirrored without taking his eyes off him.

” _Please._ Why would I do that?” Steve shot back and Billy’s smile turned predatory. Slow and lazy.

”You tell me.” His grip on Steve’s collar tightened and Steve’s breath hitched. ”Maybe you’re afraid you’ll _cream your pants_ again. I barely have to touch you before you start begging.” Billy leaned in, watching Steve through half-lidded eyes. ”But you’re so pretty when you beg.”

Steve’s hands shot out, pushing at the naked chest clearly visibly through the open shirt. This time Billy didn’t let himself be pushed away but stood his ground and the weak push came embarrassingly close to being a caress. He retracted his hands immediately, let them sink to his sides. Billy’s chuckle scalded his nerves.

”Leave me alone, Billy.” It didn’t come out forceful and heated like he wanted, but rather pleading. Apparently Billy thought so too because the blue eyes narrowed dangerously.

”You don’t _want_ me to”, he spat out. ”I can smell it on you.”

_Smell? He can smell me?_

Before he had time to question it, to even think about it, Billy descended on him, pinned him roughly against the car. He took Steve’s face between his hands, thumbs digging into his soft cheeks. Steve made a small sound but didn’t try to wrench away from the strong hands. Instead he stared into eyes that seemed to crackle with anger, stared into the livid face through half-lidded eyes and parted lips until the madness drained from Billy’s gaze. Steve was acting on instinct, quietly lifting his hand, trailing fingertips over tense muscles. Billy moaned and a throaty purr left Steve’s lips, startling even himself.

” _Fuck_ , Harrington”, Billy said hoarsely, gentling his grip. Steve turned his face to trail his lips over a thumb there, mouthing it softly. Cast a furtive glance at Billy as he slipped the tip of the finger into his mouth, down to the first knuckle. Billy’s eyes widened and he slowly adjusted his grip, pushing his thumb in deeper, seemingly transfixed by the sight.

Steve’s skin felt heated, feverish. There was still embarrassment burning red hot in the back of his mind, but more than that was the feeling of Billy’s thumb sliding in and out of his mouth. He sucked it in, traced it eagerly with his tongue until Billy withdrew it with a wet sound. A string of saliva connected the thumb with Steve’s bottom lip and when he moved to wipe it off, Billy leaned in and pressed their mouths together.

* * *

 

_Fuck yes._ This is what he’d been dreaming about. Wasting no time Billy deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue inside to taste him. He pushed him harder against the car, insistently grinding his hard on against the jeans-clad hip. Steve responded beautifully, spreading his knees to fit him closer. There was a startled sound when Billy yanked Steve’s shirt up, exposing a pink bud to the crisp air. He thumbed it, saliva allowing for a soft, wet grind that resulted in a whimper and a blush over the pale skin that turned the pink area red.

”So sensitive, Harrington”, he murmured and watched the other shake his head in mute denial.

”Say my name”, Steve whispered, arching his back to get more friction on his chest. Billy happily complied, giving the sensitive bud a light pinch.

”Yeah? You like it when I say your name, _Steve_?” Fuck. He better, because Billy found that he liked saying it. ”This feels good, huh? Steve?”

When the other boy moaned in response he decided he wanted _more_. His hand dipped to Steve’s pants and swiftly opened them, inching them down the narrow hips… Another startled sound and suddenly fingers curled around his wrist. He stopped immediately, his eyes seeking out chocolate brown ones. He dipped in to kiss the full lips softly, slow, tender, _calming_. Until Steve seemed to relax again, melting against him and the grip around his wrist loosened. Billy’s hand was still for a moment longer, then began to inch jeans and underwear down again.

”Gonna make you feel so good, princess.” Steve shivered but didn’t try to move away or stop his hand. He put both hands on the naked hips, pulling the other in for a kiss. There was no resistance when his large hands moved around to grip Steve’s naked ass, just another full body shiver. Billy broke the kiss, nipping his way down the long, graceful neck – Steve’s head lolled to the side, baring is for him – all the way down to the fading bruise that he gently licked. Steve groaned, clutching Billy’s jacket.

He paused briefly to reach up and lick one finger, getting it good and wet before dipping it down and using both hands to pull the soft ass cheeks apart. Steve tensed up, moving in his arms as if waking up from a dream.

”Easy, pretty boy… ” But Steve was still wriggling about. ” _Steve._ ” The other immediately stilled, but when the wet finger brushed against his tight hole he let out a distressed huff of air.

”Why are you touching me _there?_ What the fuck?” he whispered, as if anyone could hear them.

Billy grinned, continuing to stroke the tense ring of muscle.

”You gotta be kidding me… you’ve never had anyone play with your asshole?” He chuckled. ”Fuck, I’m gonna make you feel so good.” When Steve muffled a groan against his neck, he licked his lips, then latched on to the sweet spot, the fading bite mark that seemed to be the key to Steve’s compliance. Bit down on it gently. It worked like a charm. Steve moaned, all but boneless against him once more. Even his tight hole seemed less tense against his circling finger, so he carefully dipped his finger in, gently probing as he sucked, bit and licked at the mark until it was shining purple and red.

Steve moaned, pushing back against the invading finger and Billy almost lost it as he felt it clench and unclench, _milking_ his finger.

”Fuck, Steve…” he panted in the other’s ear. ”I can’t wait to feel your tight hole around my cock.

Steve gave a strangled sob that turned into a long, groan and he writhed wildly in his arms. Billy felt his hole spasming around his finger and groaned, licking and gnawing at the spot on his neck.

Without warning he felt a hard shove against his chest, hard enough to make him stumble back from the car. Bewildered and nearly out of his mind he stared in shock as a pale-faced Steve fumbled with his pants to pull them up and all but threw himself back into the driver’s seat. A few loose papers fell out of his open back and landed on the ground as Steve slammed the door shut without looking at him. Finally able to move, he rushed forward but only caught his hands on the already moving car and it dawned on him that Steve was getting away.

” _Harrington_! Get your ass back here!” he bellowed as the car sped away. ”We’re not _fucking finished_!” Putting his hands on his hips, he noted something slick on his jeans and looked down. The white, slippery stain made him smile as he scooped some up and brought it to his mouth for a taste. _Well… at least one of us finished._

Anger and confusion simmered. What the fuck was he playing at? Spotting the papers, he picked them up to examine them. Probably homework.

_The Male Omega_ , the title seemed to scream at him. And underneath: _The Reality Behind the Myth_

Billy stared at it, facts and pieces falling into place so fast it left him light-headed. He bared his teeth in the general direction of the disappearing car. _That little shit._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year, babies! I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter! Please let me know what you think, I'm dying to know! <3 <3 <3

**Author's Note:**

> Eep! Ok, this is it, I fell into the Harringrove Swamp and came out... dirty. Stranger Things did stuff to my heart. Please let me know what you think, babies! (◕‿◕)♡


End file.
